


论老婆喝醉之后有多娜拉（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 林pp喝醉之后和bk参加粉丝活动然后口无遮拦的故事（没有不用心工作的意思（清水小甜饼
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 17





	论老婆喝醉之后有多娜拉（bkpp）

辛辣的酒吞咽入喉，pp顺着身边音响的节奏一下下的抬高了喉咙，直到最后一滴酒挂在杯壁上，再被殷红的舌尖舔过。

欢呼声一片，周围的朋友都拉长了语调，体贴地给如此英姿的小少爷鼓起了掌。

烈酒入腹，后劲从胃里慢慢烧回了喉咙，pp眯着眼睛，牙齿轻咬杯口，酒精的兴奋感让他沉迷——毕竟这是连轴转工作之后难得的娱乐活动。而且，明天后天都是休息，今天还是过节，所以可以聚上朋友放纵一把！

“今天难得相聚，不醉不归。”说着又给自己满上：“我的酒量大家也都知道，不欺负你们，大家一杯，我两杯，怎么样？”

pp半摊在沙发上，对着这桌人挑了挑眉，像只翘起尾巴张扬的猫。

周围人会意地起哄起来，鼓掌的、撸袖子的、偷偷兑水的都热闹了起来。一人笑着道：“pp这是仗着有人照顾，完全不怕呀——”

包厢里嘻嘻哈哈笑成了一片，更是有欢喜冤家提着啤酒杯过来挑事。

pp翻了个白眼，佯装嫌弃道：“哦咦，你们哪次喝的过我呀。”

说罢往自己杯子里扔了个高度炸弹，十分挑衅地舔了舔杯壁上溢出来的酒液，轻咬被辣得湿润的的舌尖，笑嘻嘻地迎战而上。

事实证明，pp从来不打没有胜算的仗。

一桌人不是趴桌上就是躺沙发上，最后一位兄弟扶着桌，沉重的脑袋抵在骰盅上，手带着艰难摇动，可第二下就卸了力，盅一歪，骰子掉了一地。掉骰罚酒，他默默趴了回去装死。

pp吸了吸鼻子，奶兮兮地打了一个酒嗝，将翘着的腿放下，缓缓站起。

作为场上唯一一个站着的人，他幸灾乐祸地吐了吐舌头，“哦豁，哦豁，需要我喊你们的爸爸来接你们吗？”

有人不清不楚地咕哝了几句，pp也没有搭理，仔细地发消息给朋友们的司机，处理好后，喝了口水润了润嗓子，拨通了电话。

“没有啦…还好，我回不去了嘛…快来接我…什么事情待会再讲啦～”托着下巴，脑袋发晕，pp语调都变弱了起来。

好像也没过多久，包厢门被人打开。装死的那位哥们一看来人，又忍不住咕哝了句话。

billkin一眼就看到坐那托着脑袋发呆的pp，脸上闪过复杂的情绪，他转头看向自己身后的人，眼里分明写着三个大字：“我说吧？”

“哦咦哦咦！”熟悉的声音从门后绕到了门前，比billkin扶起pp的动作还快。经纪人噔噔噔跑到pp跟前，瞪大了眼睛不敢置信地盯着他的脸。

bk环着pp站了起来，掐着对方软软的下巴，掰过来直面经纪人，只见pp嘴角还挂着一丝亮晶晶的口水，蠢乎乎的像偷喝了酒的娃娃，后劲上头，不流口水也得吐泡泡！

bk又好气又好笑，掐着下巴摸上圆圆的脸颊揉着肉，弄得pp只能嘟着嘴巴“呜噫呜噫”地叫。

这时候其他司机也来了，一个个开始搬运起来。经纪人看着这一团糟的现场，焦急地原地转了几个圈，无声地痛骂起来！

当然这骂的不是自家孩子，而是见了活鬼的命运！

bk揽着pp走了出去，去给pp吹个风清醒一下。经纪人狂揪头发，最后还是咬着牙还是接受了这个事实。

最后三人回到车上，经纪人看着后座清醒了一些的pp，冷静地告诉了他这个残酷的事实：

由于场地包括主办方的临时改动和一些无法用语言描述的不可抗力，三天后的活动安排，被安排到了今天，也就是现在！所以说你们两个，现在马上就要载你们去工作了！

经纪人敲了敲pp震惊的脑壳，“尤其是pp，现在就要用这个傻不拉几的状态去工作了！所以必须都给我支愣起来，上台随机应变，知道吗！”

pp张了张嘴，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看着眼前满面愁容的两人，眨巴眨巴睫毛，歪过脑袋，没说出什么话，仿佛还在努力思考这些话的意思，也仿佛在努力判断自己是不是喝多了在做梦。

“冷静一点，别吼这么大声。”  
“…”  
“那怎么办，pp，你能不能去吐一个？”

bk这下完全领悟到了现在的处境，冷静地擦掉了pp嘴角的口水印子，一把按回经纪人的废话，让他快点开车。另一只手则按开了窗户，凉飕飕的风灌了进来，试图把pp的神志吹回来。

这时候别说吹了，招魂招回来他也愿意啊。

虽然每个人都会遇上各种各样的困难，但是每个人总归要面对这种困难，无论是走上去，还是滚上去，都得上去。

经纪人在后台看着屏幕两眼发花，嘴里全程默念般若波罗蜜多心经，祝愿这两个被他强行推上去的人能完整地回来。

台上，bk握着话筒的手都是汗。

看了一眼一旁的人——pp乖巧地站在台上甜甜蜜蜜地微笑。

他深呼吸了一下，然后握着话筒的手开始剧烈颤抖。

主持人这时候显然比他们冷静多了，严肃地跟粉丝道歉：因为不可抗力，我们只能突然进行活动，所以有一件非常抱歉的事情，就是pp在没有准备的情况下，误喝了两口酒…状态…不是特别好，希望大家理解。

然而台下磕糖女孩完全没有关心什么抱歉不抱歉，她们看着台上的pp，他脸红扑扑的，站在那里甜甜微笑着，还腼腆地绞弄着衣角，这怎么看就是娜拉得不行甚至感觉矜持防御突然破碎了一样的娜拉！状态完全很ok！

于是在粉丝的尖叫声和bk的干笑声中，活动“照常”开始了。

主持人：“我们知道《以爱》取得了非常大的成功，所以演的时候两位主演有什么感受吗？”

bk：“是这样的，我认为这部剧是融合了所有工作人员心血的优秀作品，我和pp也是其中一员，所以我能为这样的作品付出努力感到非常感激balabala…”

主持人；“好的，那pp有什么感受吗？”

pp顿了一下，红着脸颊轻轻说：“害羞和幸福。”

主持人：“！！！”  
粉丝：“！！！”  
bk：“！！！”

主持人见缝插针：“所以为什…”

bk微笑：“哦是…是这样的，pp是个…是个内敛的人，对吧？平常喜欢安静，这次是…是一个…一个这么多人一起的大工作，所以他会害羞啦，还有…还有，能参与到演绎工作他感到非常幸福和满足，怀抱感激呢他，看不出来吧，哈哈哈。”

台下乱成了一片，粉丝捂住了嘴快要不能思考，尖叫声又响起。

主持人：“那我们来问问两位主演，在演感情戏的时候会不会觉得尴尬或者不好意思呢？”

bk：“我们都是演员，演戏是工作，也是我的责任和义务，有什么困难都会努力克服。”

主持人：“pp？”

pp像是想到了什么，低着头抿紧了唇，像是在偷偷笑，最后还是缓缓地，真诚地：  
“有好多人在，不习惯。”

bk急忙微笑：“我们是亲密朋友是吧，平常就没这么多人一起干饭的，所以……”

台下的尖叫声要穿破楼顶，现场仿佛是青藏高原翻唱比拼现场，大家都意识到了pp不对劲，是真的不对劲，粉丝努力抑制住自己疯狂上扬的嘴角，一个个努力维稳摄像头，精准地记录下这天赐的一场。

pp脸颊依然红扑扑的，温柔的眼睛闪着水光，认真地注视着bk，笑盈盈的，静静看着他不言语。

bk：“当年我们补习班认识的，我俩互相看不上眼，他觉得我装逼不喜欢我。”

pp笑着轻轻摇了摇头。

一阵尖叫。

bk：“我上次做马卡龙失败啦，他说他厨艺比我好太多，可嫌弃我。”

pp无辜地摇了摇头。

一阵尖叫。

bk：“我不是喜欢踢球吗，他讨厌我说一身臭汗味，让我离他远点，碰都不让碰。”

pp害羞地摇了摇头。

一阵尖叫。

bk：“pp吗？当然了，我们是亲密的朋友。”

pp皱着眉头摇了摇头。

场下的粉丝仿佛已经感受不到自己在现场的真实感，磕得灵魂都要从嘴里幽幽地冒出来一起震颤了，尖叫声一声比一声大。第一排的妹子亲眼看着面前的粉红泡泡，用生命尖叫一声，几乎要昏厥。

pp被这前面突然的叫声吓了一跳，肩膀颤抖了一下，迷迷糊糊反应不过来，不知道究竟发生了什么事，眼前过于激烈的情况让他迷茫。

pp瞪大了眼睛，眼珠子紧张地咕噜着，下意识地揪住了旁边bk的袖子边边，懵懵地举起手臂想要对方抱抱，还想要拍拍背背。

但他的手臂才举起一个小小的弧度就被眼疾手快的bk按下。这下pp觉得更加委屈了，他不懂怎么男朋友不让自己抱了，但还是听话地放下了手，委委屈屈地揉着衣角，低着脑袋瘪着嘴巴，自个儿生着闷气。

心虚的bk以为pp这下应该会安静一会，但是他没想到喝醉的人的神经跳跃非常之迅速，想一茬是一茬，上一秒在心里暴锤男朋友，下一秒就对着粉丝喜笑颜开。

比如在粉丝互动环节。

bk看着pp摇摇晃晃地走到粉丝跟前，站都站不稳，软软地半摊在栏杆上还笑嘻嘻地喊：“对呀，我也很开心啦～”

粉丝也拖着尾音大声循环地喊着：“pp好娜拉呀，pp最娜拉了～”

pp和粉丝近距离对着“嘿嘿嘿”地傻笑，他伸出粉色的手指尖尖给比划了一个爱心，再圈住自己的脸，眼睛透过爱心，调皮地连眨了好几个wink，然后张大嘴巴无声地同步学着粉丝的尖叫表情，一起叫完之后还朝对面吐了吐舌头，再眨着眼睛害羞地抿嘴笑。

怎么看怎么不对劲。

总觉得有点乘人之危诱拐娜拉的感觉。

bk连忙跟上去，扶住脚下绕着圈圈、晕乎乎的pp，一手揪着pp粉色卫衣的帽子底部，跟提溜小猫幼崽一样提溜着他的后颈，小心翼翼地跟着他乱窜。

pp兴奋地不行，不止脸颊，耳根子、眼尾也发红，配上粉色的卫衣，简直像只傻乎乎地露粉红肉垫随便给别人看的小憨猫。

粉丝捂住心口喷涌而出的少女心，看着眼前黏在一起的两个人，笑得温柔诚恳：

“pp呀～bk昨天有没有惹你生气呀～”

pp圆圆的眼睛愣了一下，张口就来：

“昨天他咬我～”

随后好像又想起来什么似的，气呼呼地告状：“p'kin老是欺负我～”

“哦咦～”台下粉丝咬住了手指屏住笑容，又道：

“pp呀，可是我好喜欢bk怎么办，即使是这样，他也是妈…哦不，姐姐的理想型呢～”

pp眨巴眨巴眼睛，想被抢走了奶糖的小孩，“呜呜呜”地泪汪汪，却还瘪着嘴生气地：  
“走开啦～”

说罢还不放心，转头抱着bk的胳膊，把身后的人拉到面前，一副受了委屈来告状的样子。

磕糖姐妹掐着自己的大腿，但还是没有抑制住自己的笑死。

bk被揪了过来，无奈地抱着pp轻轻晃晃地安慰，鉴于之前在台上老婆非常不看自己眼色，导致他现在啥也不敢接话。bk感觉自己的脸快要笑僵了，大家都共通露出了“懂得都懂”的笑容。

pp向来是聪明伶俐的，看到粉丝都围着他们笑，也终于意识到了自己是被打趣了，他害羞得不行，脸腾的一下通红，包括指甲尖尖也是红红的，只能用手捂住自己发烫的两边面颊降温，低着头哼哼唧唧地抗议。

bk拿他没办法，揪了揪pp发红的耳朵，也觉得好笑。

最后这场活动终于可能、也许、大概还是“圆满”结束了。

回程路上，pp经历了劳累的一天已经累的不行，加上酒意未消退，脑袋一点一点的，昏昏沉沉地要去见周公。

bk关了迈巴赫的前后隔板，看着旁边晕乎乎的人，刚才憋的气这就涌上脑子了。

bk掐着pp圆鼓鼓的脸颊，两边一会往里揉，一会往外揉，坏心思地按着老婆做鬼脸，还要捏一捏软肉。

pp只能被弄醒了，他推搡着bk，嘴里发出黏黏糊糊的模糊音节，想让对方住手，自己想睡觉。

bk更是逗得更加来劲，松开手，对着脸颊上未消的红印就嘬了上去，一下还不够，两下三下四下…亲得pp呜呜咽咽，推搡也推搡不过，瘫软在对方面前。

bk俯身上去，牙间轻咬脸颊，弄出一排口水痕迹，再亲一亲泪痣，用手尖戳一戳点一点，还不够，还要环过脖子，在锁骨上咬一口，脖子上亲一口，都要弄出红印子。

“呜呜呜…bk欺负我…”

小奶音哭哭啼啼地不知道跟谁打报告。

“我要睡觉～”

pp小声嗫嚅。

但下一秒他就哼哧哧地笑了起来。

bk手伸进他的衣服就挠痒痒，弄得pp眼泪汪汪，睫毛上粘了水痕，整个人躺在后座轻轻颤抖。

想睡睡不了，想哭又被挠痒痒肉。

等到了家门口，bk抱着瘫软的、气呼呼的老婆下了车，pp正面抱着他的脖颈，软软地埋在肩膀上。  
bk恶趣味地抬手就往老婆屁股上招呼，“让你喝，看你还喝不喝…”

每一句话就打一屁股，pp奶音憋在嗓子里，被打一下屁股就打一个哭嗝再哆嗦一下，就这样一路哭唧唧地回了家。

现实第二天

被小少爷喝趴的所有朋友都看到了放大特写精装版的pp酒后行为实录。

现实第二天下午  
刀爹发布一则严肃的声明：  
“特殊情况下的活动，特殊情况的艺人，希望粉丝们也能特殊对待。我司比尔金先生和克里特先生只是纯洁的合作关系，请勿展开多余想象。”


End file.
